


Marcurio aka the Caretaker of the Dragonborn

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dovahkiin is not smart, F/M, Slow Burn, help her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: Lydica Frostmane, a young Nord woman with strikingly white hair is not the brightest. Now she is kind and brave, but that only causes more grief to her Housecarls then what is considered healthy. So one of them convinces her to hire Marcurio a mage that has considerably more intelligence than the Dragonborn to accompany her on adventures. Nine help the man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what ya'll think!

Lydica Frostmane, the newest harbinger of The Companions, Dragonborn, and thane to most of Skyrim’s Holds is not the smartest of Nords. Although not noticeable at first with her hulking stature, kind words, and strength that could make many shiver with fear; but if you were to talk to her you’d realize that although she had a big kind heart, she was clueless. So naturally, everyone who somewhat cared about her worried about her accidentally getting kidnapped by giving her weaponry to bandits who’ve convinced her that they needed it. 

 

Iona, her housecarl of the Rift, along with every other housecarl that guarded the woman’s home was getting frankly tired of living in a stress-filled state waiting for a courier to get updates from others on whether or not she is alive or not. So when she arrived after some dangerous adventure she decides to talk about it.

 

“My thane, I’m glad that you’re home safe, but…” She pauses choosing her words carefully, “Me and the other housecarls are worried about what happened recently,” A good way to say talk about the Icerunner incident without directly saying ‘You were fooled by Black Muraders into causing the death of an entire crew and the loss of a shipment’,  “We think that you should have one of us come with you.”   
  


“Now you know I cannot just take you away from your duties! You know a lot of those people need you to help them out while I’m out.”

 

“Then could you please buy a mercenary?” Iona grasps the woman’s hand, stopping her from plopping down into bed. “I know that there is one who is cheap for 500 septims at The Bee and Barb. At the very least have him accompany you with some of your dungeon crawling.” Lydica pauses and ponders this.

 

“Well you’re right I should get someone. I am going head out into Solitude and try to get into the Bard’s College! And hopefully, I can become go to the court and become Thane. You know I’ve never been inside the Blue Palace before. But I’ll do it tomorrow,” She yawns and walks off into the main bedroom to strip her heavy armor and changing into some night clothes. “What is the mercenary like?”

 

Sarcastic, Iona thought to herself, “He’s a mage, a pretty good one from what I’ve heard.” Lydica’s eyes widen as she sits down in front of the fire as a pot of water boils for her bath. “I think he’s an Imperial, too.”

 

“That’s interesting! A mage and an Imperial. Hey, Iona. Since I’m dragon born does that mean I’m like part Imperial somewhere down the line?” Iona shrugs and nods before walking over to the pot and dumping it into the washing tub and filling it back up again. “I wonder how my family’s hair got like this then?” She holds up a strand of her silvery white hair, white enough to make her look like a cousin to the Gray-Manes, and inspects it. “Well, I’ll save that for the mage. I bet he knows something. I mean aren’t mages supposed to be smart?”

  
  


“My Thane, I think you need to get your bath salts and oils ready before the water gets cold.”

 

“Oh!”


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


The next morning after some apple cabbage stew and a warm cup of mead, Lydica sets out to the local tavern. Talen-Jei waves the Nord to her with a smile on the Argonian’s face.

 

“Thank you once more for the amethysts. She said yes and Marmal has agreed to do a traditional wedding. He is learning the language and I’ve been teaching him the basics of the tradition. I was wondering, would you attend the wedding once everything is prepared?” 

 

“Of course. I’ll be in Solitude for a while, but if you send a courier oh I’d say a month or two before the ceremony itself so I can get a gift and proper attire before I head back to Riften.” Talen-Jei nods and hands her a small health potion before leaving her to wonder about looking for the mage. 

 

He wasn’t hard to find since he was the only other soul in the tavern beside the two Argonians.  Lydica couldn’t help but admire his long black hair tied back in a a loose ponytail, she internally debated growing her out that long, letting her mind wander off of the task on hand before jolting back into reality and approaching the Imperial.

 

“Are you the mage?” She cautiously approaches the male with a warm smile and her hand on a fistful of spetims. The mage takes a long sip from his tankard as he eyes her up.

 

“Are you in need of someone who’s mastery of the arcane arts pales in comparison of blades?” He sits the cup down by his feet and crosses his arms. “Marcurio, my fee is 500 septims, but what is that compared to annihilating your foes.”

 

“Do you mind long journey’s?” He shakes his head. “You’re hired then!” She pulls out a fist full of coins and hands it to him before opening the door and walking out. The morning mist from the canals below hits her face as she rolls her shoulders back and seeps in the ambiance as the stall vendors started calling out their wares and deals. 

 

“You paid me too much.” Marcurio holds out two hundred septims as he exits the tavern. “I see you like to test your potential employees by giving them to see if they’re trustworthy.”

 

“Oh no. I just count my coins wrong. Keep them. I have enough for taverns and food. And I think we’ll hit up a few of my homes. But let’s stop the small talk and let’s head out!” She does not bother to turn back to see the confused expression on the mercenaries face as she marches out the city gates, leaving him to run and catch up to her. “So Marcurio, what brings you to Skyrim?” 

 

“Well, I originally came here to study in the college in Winterhold, but after doing a few odd jobs as a mercenary I figured it was more profitable to be a mercenary than a student.”

 

“Oh! I’ve been in the college once. It’s a big place.” She stops at a post sign and scans the names of various towns and holds delicately carved into the wood paneling before heading off to the way of solitude. “They wanted me to attend because I’m Dragonborn, but I didn’t think it was fair to take a spot away for someone else.” Marcurio stops in his tracks.

 

“You’re what?”

 

“I’m the Dragonborn.” His eyes widen incredulously as he opens his mouth to say something. Lydica took that as ‘prove it then’ and decided to whirlwind sprint before turning around and waiting for the mage to catch up. All while noticing a cave that she believes she hasn’t explored yet. 

 

“Well! Looks like this is your first test!” She brandishes Wuuthrad and charges inside the cave, leaving Marcurio to play catch up.


End file.
